memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel
List of all unnamed [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|USS Enterprise-E personnel]]. Command division Assimilated lieutenant This command division lieutenant was an acting security guard aboard the USS Enterprise-E in 2373 and was assimilated by the Borg during their attempt to hijack the ship. ( ) Hasty ensign This command division ensign was stationed aboard the Enterprise-E in 2375. He brought a PADD to Captain Picard when he was on his way to welcome the Evora delegation. ( ) Sickbay patient This command division officer was treated in sickbay aboard the Enterprise-E in 2379 while Deanna Troi was also examined by Doctor Crusher following her "rape" by Shinzon. ( ) Vulcan in dress uniform An unnamed Vulcan officer in the command division was one of many selected aboard the Enterprise-E to attend the banquet for the Evora guests in 2375. He stood at the door, as people entered. ( ) Operations division Assimilated Operations officer This Starfleet officer was assigned to the operations division on board the Enterprise-E in 2373. After the Borg took over the ship he was assimilated. ( ) Bajoran engineer This Bajoran operations division officer served as an engineer aboard the Enterprise-E in 2375. He was on duty in main engineering when Ru'afo's flagship attacked the Enterprise-E and several explosions in main engineering followed. ( ) Engineers during attack (2379) These Starfleet engineers were working in the main engineering during the attack by Shinzon and his Reman warbird Scimitar in 2379. During the attack several consoles exploded and they were hit and fell against walls. ( ) File:Joey Box, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by Joey Box'' File:Stunt engineer 1, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Stunt engineer 2, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Ensign This female Starfleet ensign was working at the diplomatic reception for the Evora in 2375. Picard instructed her to report to the galley and have the chef skip the fish course. ( ) Guard 1 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. He encountered a squad of Borg while attempting to remodulate his rifle and began backing away from them only to be assimilated by a Borg which walked out of the door next to him. ( ) Guard 2 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. He was part of a security group that attempted to get into deflector control. ( ) Guard 4 This security ensign was part of the first away team that encountered the Phoenix shortly after the Borg attack. He later battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. He was ultimately assimilated while attempting to escape to deck 15, after opening a Jefferies tube hatch and making sure another crew member got in first, only to be grabbed by a Borg drone. As he was undergoing assimilation, he begged Captain Picard for help. Knowing that he could not be saved and was doomed to a fate worse than death, Picard helped him in the most humane way, by shooting him with his phaser set to kill. ( ) Guard 5 This security officer was part of Picard's security team that tried to retake the ship. She was later seen running to deck 15. ( ) Guard 6 This security officer was part of Worf's security team that tried to retake the ship from the Borg. She was ordered by Worf to move with another officer. ( ) Guard 7 This security officer was assigned to try and regain control of the Enterprise-E against the Borg. ( ) Guard 8 This security officer was assigned to try and regain control of the Enterprise. He was present when Captain Picard killed a former crew member who had been assimilated and was one of the few crewmen that were able to escape to the Enterprise s medical deck. ( ) }} Guard 9 This security officer was part of a security group that attempted to get into deflector control. ( ) Guard 10 This security officer was part of a security group that attempted to get into deflector control. ( ) Guard 11 This Starfleet security officer was assigned to the Enterprise-E in 2373. He was among Worf's security team which tried to get access to the main engineering and encountered a group of Borg. He previously found Dr. Crusher's group coming out of a Jefferies tube. ( ) }} Guard 12 This security officer served aboard the Enterprise-E in 2373. He listened to Captain Picard's speech after the security officers were armed and prior to the confrontation with the Borg. ( ) Guard 13 This security officer was part of the security detail which accompanied Captain Picard and Data onto deck 11 to stop the Borg. ( ) .}} Operations bridge crewmembers (2379) These operations division Starfleet officers served aboard the Enterprise-E in 2379. They were present during the first contact with Shinzon and the following fights with the Scimitar. ( ) }} File:Andrew MacBeth, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by Andrew MacBeth'' File:Nelson Grande, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by Nelson Grande'' File:Chris Palermo bridge officer nemesis.jpg|''Played by Chris Palermo'' File:Operations bridge crewmember 2379.jpg|''Played by Gregory Sweeney'' Operations division bridge officer (2375) This Starfleet operations division officer served aboard the Enterprise-E in 2375. He was present when the Enterprise-E arrived at the Briar Patch and met the Son'a and Admiral Matthew Dougherty. ( ) Later he was aboard the while on a diplomatic mission to Romulus. He visited the mess hall and talked to other crewmember. ( ) Operations division ensign at banquet (2375) This operations division ensign attended the banquet for the Evora delegation aboard the Enterprise-E in 2375 in Ten Forward. Wearing a dress uniform, he was talking to Lieutenant jg Jae when Captain Picard, Doctor Crusher, Commander Riker, and Counselor Troi arrived at the reception. He later listened Captain Picard's welcome speech for Regent Cuzar and was seen talking with Evora delegation members. ( ) Operations relief officer This relief operations officer served aboard the Enterprise-E in 2379. She was present during the first contact with Shinzon and the following fights with the Scimitar. ( ) Security away team (2375) These four Starfleet security officers, including a female lieutenant, a male ensign, and two male crewmen, were part of the away team that accompanied Captain Picard, Counselor Troi, and Doctor Crusher in 2375. They originally wanted to rescue the hostages, but found the peaceful and hospitable Ba'ku, who offered them a meal. ( ) File:Away team member 1, Insurrection.jpg|Security lieutenant Played by an unknown actress File:Away team member 2, Insurrection.jpg|Security crewman Played by an unknown actor File:Away team member 3, Insurrection.jpg|Security crewman Played by an unknown actor File:Steven E Daniels, Insurrection.jpg|Security ensign Played by Steven E. Daniels Security officer 1 This security officer was part of the security team which was sent to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. She was wounded by a disruptor shot. ( ) Security officer 2 This security officer was part of the security team which was sent to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. He picked up the weapon from the wounded security officer. ( ) Security officer 3 This security officer was part of the security team which was sent to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. He carried with another one the wounded officer out of the shooting and was a few moments later also shot by a Reman. ( ) Security officer 4 This security officer was part of the security team which tried to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. He carried with another one the wounded officer out of the shooting. ( ) Security team 1 This security team of five security officers, armed with phaser rifles, was surprised by a group of Borg in one of the corridors when the Borg attempted to take control over the Enterprise-E in 2373. They withdrew from their position but were followed by the Borg. ( ) One year later, an image of the first four security officers was among the "violent thoughts" Guill extracted from Tuvok's mind while on the Mari homeworld. ( ) File:Enterprise-E security officer 1, 2373.jpg|''Played by Scott Haven'' File:Enterprise-E security officer 2, 2373.jpg|''Played by Sylvester Foster'' File:Enterprise-E security officer 3, 2373.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-E security officer 4, 2373.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-E security officer 5, 2373.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Vulcan engineer An unnamed Vulcan officer was an engineer aboard the Enterprise-E in 2375. While Captain Picard and Commander Geordi La Forge were going to main engineering to reactivate Data, they passed her working with another officer on a large PADD showing a scan of space. She later was on duty in main engineering. ( ) Sciences division Bolian engineer A Bolian engineer was working in engineering while Commander La Forge organized Repair Team Alpha to go down to the surface of 21st century Earth, after following the Borg through time in 2373. Unfortunately, when the Borg took over engineering he was assimilated. Later (as a drone) it was working on a way to access Data's memory. It was destroyed when Commander Data smashed the coolant tank, filling engineering with plasma coolant. ( ) trading cards set, Card B5.| Another card gives his Borg designation as One of Eleven. }} Bridge lieutenant This science division lieutenant was one of the bridge crew members who was present when Captain Picard elected to violate Starfleet orders and join the battle against the Borg. His sensor readings also determined where the Borg sphere's weapons fire was being directed towards on Earth (although the readings were announced by Commander Riker.) ( ) Emergency Medical Hologram Science bridge crewmembers (2379) These Starfleet science division crewmembers served aboard the Enterprise-E in 2379 during the confrontation with Shinzon and the battle with the Scimitar. ( ) }} File:Science crewman 1, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by Doug Wax'' File:Science crewman 2, Nemesis.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Sciences bridge crewmen 3, 2379.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Trill A Trill science division officer was one of several dozen crew members selected to attend the Evora banquet in Ten Forward in 2375. She was one of the few that did not wear their dress uniform. ( ) }} de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E ja:USSエンタープライズEの無名クルー nl:Naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personeel 02 Category:Unnamed Bajorans Category:Unnamed Bolians Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Category:Unnamed Trill Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)